


Boys Will Be Boys

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: James just wanted to be noticed. Everything he did was just to be noticed.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Facebook group and I love it but I also kind of hurt myself. I apologize. It's not a happy story. 
> 
> I love Jamerus a lot and eventually I will find a way to write them without breaking my own heart. Until then, here's this.

Boys will be boys. James saw the skinny boy on the train, his dark hair too long, his clothes outdated. He was intrigued. He heard him mention Slytherin and couldn't resist flaunting the knowledge he had of Hogwarts and the house system. How was he to know that the boy's mother had been in Slytherin; that the boy would sort there himself. He only wanted to be noticed. 

Boys will be boys. James was still so intrigued, so fascinated, by this dark haired boy. He was so studious, his prominent nose always in a book. He paid no attention to the people around him. James wanted his attention. He gave him a nickname. He gave all of his friends nicknames, but this boy was so distant and aloof. He couldn't get his attention without insulting him. James wanted his attention. 

Boys will be boys. He noticed a girl in his house having contact with the boy, with his boy. Her red hair shone like fire, but it was only a backdrop to what James was really looking at. The boy, his boy, still paid him no attention unless he forced it. Maybe he'd pay attention if he flirted with that girl. Her red hair shone like the fire in James' heart. The fire was not for her. Her red hair meant nothing, but if he could win her over, he'd maybe win that boy's attention too.

Boys will be boys. James saved him. He saved him from certain death. Wrapping strong arms around his thin frame, he dragged him from danger to safety. Surely, surely he'd be noticed now. He wasn't at fault. He'd done nothing wrong. He rescued his person, his chosen. He was above reproach and suspicion. Why didn't he see gratefulness in those dark eyes? Why wasn't he seen? 

Boys will be boys. He was noticed. Irrevocably and insistently. His name was known and his power was established. That boy would never forget James Potter if he stripped him bare for all to see. He looked upon the boy's thin frame and he loved it. He looked upon the boy's poor clothes and knew that he could give him something better. Why couldn't his boy see that he only wanted to expose all that he lacked to prove how much he could provide? 

Boys will be boys. He married the red haired girl. They had a baby. Another boy will be a boy one day. James still wanted to be noticed. Boys on opposite sides of a war should notice each other. Severus should see him now. He should see how good and noble James was. He should see James. James only wanted Severus to see him. Now he never would. 

Boys will be boys. Severus stepped over the lifeless body of James Potter to reach his red haired girl. He had only ever wanted to be noticed. He ignored the boy in the crib, a tiny James. Boys will be boys. He had only ever wanted her to see him. Now she never would.


End file.
